1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-201274 (JP 2012-201274 A), a lock bolt penetrates a fixed bracket that supports a movable bracket configured integrally with a steering column. An operation lever is pivotally operated to pivot a driving cam fixed to the lock bolt and a driven cam installed on the fixed bracket to lock (clamp) and unlock (unclamp) the movable bracket on and from the fixed bracket. During unlocking, a stopper of the driving cam and a stopper of the driven cam come into contact with each other to restrict pivoting of the lock bolt.
In the steering system described in JP 2012-201274 A, the movable bracket is deflected by being clamped against the fixed bracket. When the operation lever is pivotally operated to unlock the movable bracket from the fixed bracket, the driving cam receives, via the driven cam, a force of the movable bracket that acts to return the movable bracket to a state before deflection. Consequently, the driving cam pivots rapidly along with the lock bolt (clamping shaft). Thus, when a pivoting range of the clamping shaft is restricted, engagement portions of the stoppers of both cams come into rapid contact (engagement) with each other, resulting in hammering sound.